The End of Twerk
The End of Twerk is the fifth episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-third episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 14, 2013. Source It will be directed by Wendey Stanzler Source and written by Michael Hitchcock. Source Filming began on October 4, 2013. Source Spoilers Plot *The Glee Club learns the dance of the hour: twerking. Meanwhile, Marley discovers Jake’s relationship with Bree and Rachel tries to convince Kurt they both should get tattoos. Source *When a video of Blaine twerking goes viral, an inspired Will seeks to harness the power of the dance of the hour in a bid to “edge up” New Directions’ “America’s Sweetheart” image at Nationals. When several of the kids express concern over their inability to perform the new booty-shaking dance, Mr. Schue enlists Jake and Kitty for a tutorial. When a morally offended Sue uses her position as acting principal of McKinley to try and put an end to the “sexually explicit excuse for a dance craze,” the gleeks stage a protest leading to some potentially serious fallout. In New York, Rachel feels the need to add a bit of rebellion to her life, so she convinces Kurt that they should get tattoos together. When things at the tattoo parlor don’t go quite as planned, a follow up visit leads Kurt to shake things up even more. Meanwhile, Unique struggles to find transgender equality in the bathrooms of McKinley High, and Marley learns that her boyfriend, Jake, has been cheating on her with Bree of the Cheerios. Source *A character will have a lot on his/her mind. Source *There will be Miley Cyrus references (hence the title of the episode). *A performance is very inappropriate. Source New York *A casting call went out for a hip and cool tattoo artist named Louis. Source Source 2 *Rachel starts with the Funny Girl rehearsals, and she finds out not everything is as it seems. Source *Both a boy and a girl are getting a tattoo, and people are gonna be surprised. Source Source 2Source 3 *Rachel tries to convince Kurt they should both get tattoos. Source *The tattoo scene plays a big part because it works as a metaphor for Kurt and Rachel. Source Lima *Back at McKinley, a new jock named Robbie will be making life very difficult for one of the glee kids. Source *Rod and Andrea will return for this episode. Source *They're looking for 'an extremely attractive SAG girl, between 18-22 years old' to play a High School Student. Source *The New Directions make a promise. Source *The whole thing is kicked off with Blaine twerking in the Glee club and Schuester wanting to prove a point. Source 1 Source 2 *We get to know Bree better. Source *Marley and Jake are still having a little bit of trouble and an important secret is revealed. Source *Marley is singing Wrecking Ball for a very specific reason. Source *There is a McKinley reunion that involves more than just students. Source *There will be a Sue's Corner where she pledges to end twerking (Promo) *Sue is not pleased with the assignment Source *More Sue vs. New Directions Source *Great Kitty one liners Source Scenes *They filmed a scene that involves a school board meeting involving school board members, superintendent, and townspeople — who are meant to be a lot of parents of McKinley students — in attendance. (10/7) Source *They filmed a scene at a hair salon. Takes place in New York. Hip, trendy, upscale. (10/8) Source *They filmed a musical number that involves the singer dancing with an attractive female Astronomy teacher. (10/8) Source *Jenna was at a dance rehearsal. (10/1) However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Jenna was on set (10/3). However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Erinn filmed a scene in the hallway. (10/3) However, this could be for A Katy or A Gaga. Source *Trisha Rae Stahl was on set. (10/4) Source *Chord, Becca and Jacob were on set. (10/7) Source *Kevin, Becca, Jenna, Jacob and Chord were on set. (10/8) Source *Chord filmed a Hallway scene. (10/8) Source *Matthew, Jenna, Kevin and Jacob were on set. (10/08) Source *They filmed a bathroom scene that involves all girls. (10/10) (10/11) Source Source 2 *They are shooting more of the trendy NYC hair salon. Lea is possibly involved. (10/10) Source *''If I Were a Boy'' has been filmed. (10/11) Source *Erinn was on set. (10/12) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jane was on set with Bill A. Jones and Earlene Davis. (10/14) Source *Trisha was on set. (10/15) Source *A diner scene has been filmed. (10/15) Source *A scene at a Tattoo Parlor has been filmed. (10/15) Source *Lea and Chris filmed a diner scene. (10/17) However this could be for Movin' Out Source *Jane was on set. (10/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo Gallery tumblr_mudynvmFer1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu25wljSdv1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_mu2g8onm0M1qgtma6o1_500.png tumblr_muf11roUb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_muffs1ompN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mud72tO6OX1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_muoa24jG2O1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg officepic.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6e1ToNR1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6mm7FFf1rk63wco1 500.jpg Tumblr mvg68eY47m1qg49w0o3 500.jpg blurred1.jpg blurred2.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 1452064_648656911847724_144742534_n.jpg 58u.jpg 60v.png 60u.png Video Navigational Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes